I'm Sick, but that Doesn't Mean I'm Staying
by Vex the Magnificent
Summary: Poor Sasuke; found in the woods by Naruto when he falls sick on a mission. Naruto, of course, brings Sasuke to his apartment where he cares for his best friend. Is Sasuke worth the trouble though when he throws a fit and tries to run away? Will he survive? Depends on the reviews. NaruSasu yaoi! M for lemon and my foul language. Don't read if you're mega anti-homosexual.
1. Chapter 1

MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S RIGHT, MOURNINGSTAR99 IS BACK, WITH A BETTER NAME THAN BEFORE!

And this time I won't suddenly disappear into thin air.

Little bit of info on this fanfic:

It's yaoi

It's kawaii

It's not my problem if you don't like yaoi

It's in Sasuke's POV

NaruSasu 3

Enjoy~

I was originally on a mission. Not hard, just a short surveillance on Konoha, which of course was a solo mission. Of course it had to be _that_ solo mission I got sick. I denied it over and over but my head was pounding, I couldn't keep any food down, my lungs felt like they were filled with sand, and I must've had a fever.

It was raining while I sat in a tree, watching Konoha carefully for any activity that may be disruptive to the Akatsuki's mission. I was freezing, the chill going straight down to my bones. However, that didn't keep me from noticing a chakra approaching.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I can guarantee I will kill you if you come any closer." I growled and armed myself. A kid came from behind a tree, his eyes wide with terror.

"You're Konohamaru aren't you? Go home kid, or I'll kill you."

"Y-y-y-you're...Sasuke Uchiha." I rolled eyes, throwing some kunai at his feet as a final warning.

"Konohamaru! Where did you go?" His teammates were yelling for him, their chakra's also approaching.

"Go kid. Now." I jumped down, forcing back my screaming headache and charging a chidori. As he nodded and ran like the devil was after him, my vision started fading around the edge.

"Shit, not now." I released my chidori and held my head, willing myself not to feint. I stumbled back anyway, sliding down to sit at the base of a tree. I could barely hear over my headache, it was like a million alarms going off all at once and it wouldn't stop. My eyes drifted closed, no matter how much I was fighting with them. I had no energy left, and it pissed me off. Especially when I heard people approaching.

"-at have you done to yourself now Sasuke?" A familiar voice signed, then caressed my face.

"Sensei? What do we do?" A little girl asked.

"Don't fucking touch me." I growled weakly, but could make no move of violence.

"Nice to see you too, dumb bastard. Why don't you guys head home?"

"Okay Sensei."

"See you tomorrow Naruto-Sensei!"

"Later Naruto!" I sighed, trying to pry my eyes open. I could feel the darkness trying to swallow me, but that couldn't happen. I had to escape.

"Those kids love you, huh Dobe?" He chuckled, a low and surprisingly sexy sound that I could never imagine coming from the loser.

"I guess you could say that." He gathered me in his arms, and laughed as I whined and struggled pitifully.

"This is so unlike you Sasuke, usually you would've kicked my ass by now." Taking a deep breath, I cracked my eyes open and tried to punch him, but my hand was easily caught. I flailed around again, this time actually escaping, and climbed up into a tree before he could catch me again. I leaned against the rough bark, panting from the effort it took.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? No way would that exhaust you, it's just a tree." Naruto was looking up at me with concern, and it made me want to punch him in the face.

"Shut up. I'm-" I was cut off by a coughing fit that left me gasping for air, but it felt like I couldn't get enough. That insistent darkness finally claimed me as I fell off the branch.

I try. R+R? Maybe? I don't know if I want to continue it, if it's not worth my time then I'll just throw it away.

Love you~


	2. Chapter 2

Well...shit. Not even 24 hours and I have 2 reviews, 4 follows, and 2 favorites. I think that's exciting. Is that ridiculous? Of course it is, it's me of course. There's definitely worse to come, so watch out. Muahahahaha. I feel loved.

When I woke up I was freezing, my throat burned, and I was still so, **so** exhausted. A cool, damp towel was on my forehead, the water dripping down my temples. The bed I was laid in smelled just like...

"Naruto?" I asked, struggling to sit up and look around for the dumb blonde.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, lie down you stupid bastard! You're going to make your fever worse." He sat on the edge of the bed, pushing me back down.

"How did I get here Naruto?"

"I brought you here, how else?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him off me, swinging my legs off the side of the bed, only to grab my head in pain. The Dobe grabbed me and laid me back down, holding my shoulders to keep me there.

"Lemme go loser, I can't be here."

"No way, I'm not letting you go Sasuke." I struggled against him, but once again found no energy at all in my body and gave up. Blankets were pulled over me and a warm hand tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"You hungry?" I grunted in response, turning my back to him and beginning to build myself a nest out of the blankets.

"Cold?"

"Freezing." He walked off, but I couldn't take the chance to run. I was worn out and drowsy. As I was falling asleep, more blankets were draped over me and a kiss planted on my forehead.

"Sleep well Sasuke."

Curled up in the middle of the bed, I rubbed my eyes and looked around tiredly. Still in Naruto's apartment, it was surprising to not see him. My stomach growled, but I didn't want to eat. I got up when I heard the door and opened it, finding the dobe behind it.

"Oh, hey! How do you feel?" He came in holding a brown paper bag, making me give him a questioning look.

"What? It's movies, and a couple snacks." Rolling my eyes, I walked away and sat back on the bed.

"Sasuke, you're still really pale. Why don't you lie back down." Going to yell at him, instead I had another coughing fit, making me double over. He rubbed my back as I gasped for air, and ignored the dirty look I gave him.

"Get away from me." I growled, getting off the bed. I could faintly hear rain outside, pattering against pavement and metal roofs. "Sasuke...Why can't you just let me help you?" His hand landed on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. Turning quickly, I slammed the side of my hand into his neck, causing him to pass out. The room was spinning, but I stumbled over to the door as thunder shook the building.

I made it to the edge of the woods before having to stop and take a breather. I had ran here so I wasn't caught, not that many people were out and about. The rain had soaked through my clothes, seeming to freeze my muscles in a block of ice. The shivering made it difficult to walk, but I needed to get back to base. Cautiously, I stepped onto a fallen tree, spanning the the width of an overflowing river. Halfway across, I fell in. My chakra wasn't listening to me, I was doomed. I grabbed a tree root and pulled myself out, groaning at the effort. Laying on my side next to the rushing river, I panted and closed my eyes. A scream tore from my throat as lightning struck not even a yard from my head. Fire sparked and hissed, not surrounding me but not exactly giving me a good escape path. As I lied there, I heard my name being called.

"Sasuke! Where did you go, dumb bastard?!" Even if I wanted to answer, I couldn't.

"Sasuke!" His warm arms cradled me close, tightening when I weakly squirmed. My consciousness was once again fading fast, cold shivers racked my body and the loud thunder reviving my headache. Something warm was wrapped around me, and then I was lifted, the Dobe trying to keep anymore rain off me. I felt like I was drowning and floating at the same time as he sprinted back to his apartment with me in his arms.

Surprisingly, we made it back to the warm, dry building without one of us, namely me, fainting. Naruto was trying to dry me off after taking off his shirt and coaxing me to change into new clothes. His black tee shirt was very baggy on me, easily covering down to my mid thigh, but his pajama pants weren't too too big.

"What were you thinking Sasuke?" Naruto sighed in frustration, sitting on the bed with me. "You could've been killed, or worse. Talk to me Sas, please?" Staying quiet, I avoided eye contact with him.

"Whatever, dumb bastard. I didn't want to help you anyway." As he got up, I grabbed his sleeve and looked at the ground.

"My head is killing me and you're being loud, okay?" I murmured, closing my eyes. He sat back down and sighed again, then put an arm around my shoulders.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? And that can't possibly be why you tried to run."

"I ran because I was afraid!" I yelled, then squeezed my eyes shut and held my head, groaning in pain. I can't believe I just admit that to him.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" I shook my head, dearly regretting it after. The room was spinning again, like a carousel I couldn't get off no matter how damn hard I tried.

"I'm going back to sleep." I grumbled, climbing back into my nest.

"I guess I'll leave you be then." I yanked him back before he could leave, facing away in my embarrassment.

"I'm cold and you're warm, therefore you have to keep me warm." He laughed, then climbed into my nest with me. I blushed deeply when his arms snaked around my waist, pulling my body flush against his. I was just about to doze when I heard him mutter, "If you insist, bastard. My damn, beautiful Uchiha." I was too tired to answer. Instead, I turned to face him and curled into his chest.

Isn't it beautiful? Don't answer that, I try. I know Sasuke is a little ooc, but it's kawaii. I love you all~

Maybe I'll be motivated to put up more tomorrow if you're nice to me. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back my darlings. I've decided every third chapter I will be responding to your reviews. One of them this time around I find highly amusing.

Dragon77: You're too sweet 3

Megusiq: I'm glad you like it ^w^

Guest: Isn't he? Kawaiiiiiiii~

kirlusella: This was definitely my favourite review to read. I hate to break your heart honey, but I can't love you. I have a girlfriend lol. Don't hate me 'cause I'm mean and sadistic in the way that I love cliff hangers.

Now readers: The chance to have your say in the story. The question you must answer is:

Does Sasuke die? If your answer is yes, tell me how. If you answer is no, tell me why. My top two favorite answers will go on a poll on my...thinger, so check after next chapter!

Enjoy~

* * *

I'm sure my face was bright red when I woke up with the Dobe's arms still around me. His hand was stroking my hair and the other was on the small of my back.

"Are you awake?" He murmured in my ear, his breath making me shiver.

"Yeah..."

"I guess we have stuff to talk about, huh?"

"Not now. Don't ruin it." He paused, then tilted my head up to look at him.

"Sasuke, do you...like me?"

"Of course, you're my best friend." The blond shook his head, his thumb brushing my bottom lip.

"Be serious Sasuke. Do you have a crush on me?"

"I..." I took a deep breath, wishing I could run again. "Yes."

I guess that was the answer he needed because his lips met mine in a slow and sweet kiss. I was honestly shocked, but kissed him back anyway. He pulled me flush against his body, tilting his head to bring us closer together, but making it impossible to breathe. Not that either of us cared. I shuddered when he pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"So I don't have to hold myself back anymore." He sighed in relief.

"You never needed to." Then someone knocked on the door. Naruto looked up in a panic, then pulled the blankets over my head.

"Stay quiet, okay? I'll be right back." He got off the bed, making sure I was well hidden. I closed my eyes, counting his paces to the door in my head.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... stop.

"Heyyy Kakashi-sensei, w-what's up?" He stuttered out cautiously.

"Someone else is here. Should I come back later?" That pervert ninja asked. I imagine Naruto turned red.

"What? No no no there's no one's here, no one at all."

"Slept with her?"

"SENSEI!" He shrieked. There was a long pause, too long to be comfortable.

"Where is he?" I held my breath, my heart was pounding so hard I thought it would rip out of my chest.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about?"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's not-"

"Konohamaru told me. Where is he Naruto?"

"You'll kill him."

"I won't kill him, I promise." By the silence, I presumed the blonde was thinking. I wanted to jump out and say 'I'm here, now fuck off', but I thought I would give the dobe a chance.

"Fine." Naruto finally said. "But if you make a move to hurt him, I won't just stand out of the way." The bed dipped with his weight, and his hand gently touched me from outside the blankets.

"Sasuke...are you awake?" I was very hesitant to do anything, but finally I poked my head out of the blankets and looked around.

"Hey, you are awake. I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep again, that's all you seem to do."

"That's all you seem to let me do." I grumbled, climbing back under the blankets.

"Aw, Sasuke, don't be like that! Kakashi-sensei wants to see you." He whined, shaking me around.

"If you keep shaking me I'm going to be sick." I didn't want to see Kakashi. It's bad enough that Naruto was seeing me in this weak, pathetic state. "And Kakashi can go away."

"I have tomatoes." I heard from the doorway, but didn't move.

"I'm not hungry." I grunted instead, settling myself back into my blanket nest.

"Sasuke, you haven't been hungry since you got here two days ago. If I make soup, will you eat?"

"Not. Hungry. Besides, the only thing you know how to make is ramen and cereal." He pulled the blankets completely off me, making me glare at him.

"I will punch you." I threatened, but he didn't flinch. He knew I couldn't right now. Lucky me, he didn't say anything.

"Yep. You two definitely had sex. In Naruto's bed, wearing Naruto's clothes, and you're blushing." Naruto and I both looked over at Kakashi, then I sat up and threw the first thing I saw at him while Naruto yelled something about not having sex yet. That got him shoved off the bed. I was going to yell, but had a coughing fit instead.

Naruto was back up in an instant, laying me back down while I panted and closed my eyes. I wanted to curl up and go back to sleep, but my chest hurt too much to sleep.

"Ah. That's why he hasn't tried to escape." Kakashi commented.

"I did try..." I mumbled, making a new nest.

"How bad is he?" I snorted, snuggling into my nest.

"Honestly? I don't know. He won't talk to me."

"He's cold." I grumbled. A hand rested on my shoulder, then it moved to my forehead.

"Your fever is probably spiking because your incident yesterday. Dumb bastard." Brushing my bangs out of my face, he caressed my cheek sweetly before moving away.

"Maybe we should talk outside." The older nin said. I heard them walk out, then the door close. This was my chance.

I slipped off the bed, slipping over to the window. This would be difficult, his window faced the street, which was flooded with people. Taking a deep breath, I used a transformation jutsu to turn into the dobe, then jumped out the window. I was hardly noticed, no one batted an eye. Until...

"Hey! Naruto!" Her. I turned to see Sakura running up to me, waving. "Hey wait up! I have something to tell you!" This should be good.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't notice the difference.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something very important...Um...Can you meet me on the bridge tonight?" She asked, blushing and looking coyly at the ground.

"Huh? Ya, sure! I'll meet you there, then we can get ramen!" She smiled, then skipped off. 

I made it out of the village without any more problems, and finally found a somewhat safe place to hide. I dropped the transformation a little after that, my body feeling weaker and weaker every minute. No doubt that the blonde dimwit had noticed I was missing by now, but I couldn't go back. I had places to be. In this case, it was back at base, informing Leader that I had failed. He'd forgive me; his crush on me is painfully obvious. My breathing was heavy as I lied against a large, sturdy tree. Upon coughing violently, I figured out why. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth and off the pale skin of my arm. My body no longer felt outrageously cold, but instead like it was on fire. Everything hurt, I was shaking; I had no doubt that maybe I was dying.

"Sasuke!" Damn it. Faster than I thought he would catch up. Struggling to my feet, I stumbled before actually running. While glancing behind me, I crashed into something with a soft 'thud!' Looking up, I found it was...

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER STRIKES AGAIN!

So, who do you think it is? Will Kakashi try to kill our poor Sasuke? Let me know what you think!

Until then

Au revoir~ 3


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are again, chappie four. I thought about throwing Itachi in here, but decided against it. I regret to inform you that we're nearing the end my darlings. Two chapters left. If there's enough demand I'll write a sequel.

"Damnit Dead last! I'm trying to leave for a reason!" He sighed and shook his head, kneeling down in front of me.

"Did earlier today mean nothing to you? Or are you prone to confessing and running?" I just glared at him, feeling too weak to respond. Almost every drop of strength in my body had been drained, leaving a pathetic shell. He frowned, wiping the blood off my face where it had been dripping.

"Were you coughing up blood?" He asked seriously, panic lacing his voice.

"I...no...I mean..." I sighed and leaned so all my weight was against the blonde idiot before murmuring a "yes". I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up, burying my face in the crook of his neck. In my partially delirious state, I kissed his neck and whispered something I shouldn't have.

"I love you." He froze, then made me look at him.

"Sasuke..." A pause. "I love you too." The idiot kissed my forehead before he started to once again run back to his apartment with me in his strong arms. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent as he ran. I knew how worried he was. He never did hide anything well.

"Put me downnn." I whined uncharacteristically as we entered the abandoned looking town.

"Sasuke, you can barely hold onto me, let alone stand or walk." I huffed in response, biting his neck before kissing it better.

"I see you found him." Kakashi commented while approaching us. "I thought it would take longer." Another violent stream of coughs were yanked out of my chest, blood coming with them.

"I'm too tired for this." I grumbled when I regained the ability to speak. "Can we go back to the apartment now?" Naruto blushed and looked down at me, then smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei."

The stupid blonde finally put me down to open his apartment door. I leaned against the wall, sliding to sit on the floor. He pulled me up and put one arm around my waist when he got the door open, taking me to sit on the bed.

"Why is it so hot?" I complained as he went into his tiny kitchen and started making food.

"Because you have a fever Sasuke. It's not actually that hot." Naruto explained, not looking up from his work. I flopped ungracefully down on the bed, rolling around for about a minute before deciding to take off these stupid pajama pants. The shirt covered me well enough, and I wasn't exactly in my right mind.

Walking cautiously, I went into the kitchen and hugged Naruto from behind, my head resting against his shoulder.

"You should be in bed." He murmured, placing a hand over mine.

"Not without you." I told you, I was not me. I wasn't! Stop saying "aww"!

"Sasuke, I'm trying to make us dinner."

"When you become so mature? I mean I find it incredibly attractive, and your voice now that it's dropped, my god it's so sexy. It makes me want to drag you over to the bed and lie under you while you whisper your dirty thought in my ear and get rough with me to the point of-" Dinner was abandoned as the idiot cut off my feverish babbling with a wild kiss, walking me back to be pressed against the wall.

"I think I may like when you're sick. You're more honest and talkative." He growled, gripping my hips tightly.

"You should hear me during sex." After that statement I flushed bright red, my brain clicking back for just a minute to realize how embarrassing this all was. That was easily forgotten when his lips met mine again, grabbing my legs and growling when he realized they were bare.

"You're too good for me Sasuke. I want you so bad-"

"Then take me."

Oops. Did I do that? There will be a lemon next chapter, and I'm bumping up the rating to M. Just an fyi. The chapter can be skipped, I'll summarize it in the chapter after for those of you who aren't into hot gay sex.

Au revoir~


	5. Chapter 5

I know you all love me dearly, right? So we should all take note of a very rude guest review trying to tell me how I can ship things. For your information douchebag guest, if I want Sasuke to be the uke, I can damn well make him. YOU'RE IN MY WORLD BITCH, I MAKE THE RULES. SO LIKE IT OR GET OUT. CAN WE ALL JUST ON A COUNT OF THREE YELL FUCK YOU?

1

2

3

FUCK YOU!

Ok, rant done. Some people are so fucking rude. Anyway, I promised a lemon and a lemon I have written. :3 Enjoy my besties for evsies

 **UPDATE: Sorry about the paragraph thing guys, I swear I put them in. Stupid doc manager. It shouldn't be a problem now. Hopefully.**

! ~~~~~~~~

Walking cautiously, I went into the kitchen and hugged Naruto from behind, my head resting against his shoulder. "You should be in bed." He murmured, placing a hand over mine.

"Not without you." I told you, I was not me. I wasn't! Stop saying "aww"!

"Sasuke, I'm trying to make us dinner."

"When you become so mature? I mean I find it incredibly attractive, and your voice now that it's dropped, my god it's so sexy. It makes me want to drag you over to the bed and lie under you while you whisper your dirty thought in my ear and get rough with me to the point of-" Dinner was abandoned as the idiot cut off my feverish babbling with a wild kiss, walking me back to be pressed against the wall.

"I think I may like when you're sick. You're more honest and talkative." He growled, gripping my hips tightly.

"You should hear me during sex." After that statement I flushed bright red, my brain clicking back for just a minute to realize how embarrassing this all was. That was easily forgotten when his lips met mine again, grabbing my legs and growling when he realized they were bare.

"You're too good for me Sasuke. I want you so bad-"

"Then take me."

"You're sick."

"Help me sweat it out." He claimed my lips again hungrily, hitching my legs up around his hips. A soft tongue forced its way into my mouth, initiating a fight with mine. I tangled my fingers in those blonde locks as he ground his erection into my ass, moaning into his mouth.

"N-Naruto." I gasped as he kissed down my neck. "Bed, now!" I wasn't made to wait. He threw me on the bed and stripped himself of his shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room. I massaged his hardness as he climbed onto the bed, licking up his neck to suck on his ear lobe.

"Fuck." He groaned, breathing heavy.

"That is what we were planning on doing, isn't it?" I teased. "Or should I just swallow your cum?" He groaned again loudly, sinking his teeth into my neck. My hand slipped under his sweats and into his boxers, caressing his hot, hard length.

"God I can't wait to pound your ass."

"Can you wait until after I make your cock nice and wet?" His hands slid under my...er...his shirt, gliding over my skin. Soft mewls and whimpers came from me as he played with my nipples, making them hard before tugging on them.

"You'd love having these pierced, I can tell by the noises you're making."

"You'd- ahn! Love to play with them." While his abuse on my buds got rougher, I stroked him faster, rubbing the tip with my thumb. He pushed me up higher on the bed, throwing off his pants.

"I believe you offered me a blowjob?" He asked with a smirk, brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Don't get cocky." The blonde's head fell back as I released my prize from his boxers, leaving kitten licks at the head. Tonguing the slit, I rolled his balls in one hand while the other stroked him nice and slow.

"Nghhhh, fucking tease." Looking up at him through my lashes, making sure his eyes met mine, I suddenly took him all in, down to the back of my throat. "FUCK!" He yelled, grabbing my hair tightly and thrusting deeper.

"Fuck yeah...we'll see if your hole takes me half as well." I moaned around his massive erection, closing my eyes and putting my hand up for him to suck my fingers. He smacked it away, pulling me up by my hair.

"You think you get to have all the fun of preparing yourself?" Naruto breathed over my lips, licking the corner of my mouth. "Strip." I didn't want to admit to him how much it turned me on to be dominated, instead I seductively removed my (his) shirt and my (definitely my) boxers, my back turned to him so he couldn't see how hard I was. A firm body stood behind me, hands rubbing my inner thighs as he started leaving his mark on my shoulder.

"I wanna eat you out Sasuke. I wanna kiss you and make you taste yourself when I have my fingers inside you." Gasping loudly at his husked words, I threw my head back to rest on his shoulders when one hand took a hold of my length and the other went back to tormenting my sore nipple.

"N-Naruto!"

"You want it, don't you Sasuke? Say it, tell me what you want." He pinched reddened bud hard, making me cry out in pleasure.

"I-I-I w-want- kya! I want you to f-fuck me with your tongue, make me cum and then take my ass hard!"

"Show me."Hesitantly, I leaned over the bed and pulled my lower cheeks apart, blushing at the position. His circled my hole with a finger, humming in appreciation at my response to his command.

"I'm going to dump so much cum right in here, so much you can taste it." My hands pulled the sheets when he licked up my inner thighs, moaning loudly. "Roll over and spread your legs."

"I'm not a whore, if you want me to spread my legs you have to ask nicely." He rolled his eyes, pulling me back up to the top of the bed and putting my knees on his shoulders. He was kneeling so he had perfect access to-

"Nya~" I mewled as he licked around my entrance. "Fuck!"

"That is what we were planning on doing."

"Don't mock me!" I couldn't speak anymore when he thrust his wet organ in, slurping at my hole like a starving man having his first meal in months. I was babbling random bullshit, things like 'fuck yes' and 'more'. I tried to cover my mouth with my hand, but Naruto took a firm hold and stopped me.

"Don't. I want to hear you."

"It's embarrassing." I whimpered in discomfort when his first finger slowly entered me, grabbing his shoulder for comfort.

"Relax, it'll hurt more if you're tense." The idiot murmured, taking my lips in a slow but meaningful kiss. Rather than being disgusted by my own taste, it turned me on.

"H-hurry up...I need you."

"Don't incite me." A second finger wiggled it's way in, making a scissoring motion with the first to stretch out the muscles for the much larger intrusion to come.

"It'll hurt anyway, you're too big for me." I keened loudly when he touch _that_ spot, the one that made pleasure electrocute my body.

"Found it, didn't I?" I couldn't answer, he had put in a third finger and was rubbing that spot harshly. Resisting the urge to punch him when he stopped, I watched him apply lotion to his huge cock, unconsciously licking my lips.

"Sasuke...are you sure this is what you want?" His azure eyes looked for something from me, a yes or a no, a 'fuck me' or a 'make love to me'.

"Dobe...Naruto...just...be gentle. It's my first time receiving." A soft smile graced his features, and a hand caressed my cheek.

"I'm honoured." He kissed me as he pushed in, and god it felt like I was tearing in half. When he was completely inside, finally had a chance to adjust. He was filling me in a way I didn't think possible, and oh my fucking god it felt amazing.

"Ready?" He breathed in my ear.

"Start slow...I'm not used to feeling so full."

"If you say sexy things like that I won't be able to hold back."

I gasped softly as he started moving inside me, working his cock in and out of my hole with smooth thrusts.

"You're so tight and warm Sasuke." My blonde lover hooks my knee over his arm, using the new position to thrust deeper.

"Oh god! F-faster!" I moan out, clawing at his back. "Give me it all!" The idiot bit my neck hard as he started pounding into me, breaking skin and licking up my blood. I couldn't bring up a care in the world that I sounded like a wanton whore, moaning and gasping loudly. We were there like that for god knows how long, his massive erection abusing my virgin hole.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~" I panted, feeling my end coming. "N-Naruto."

"Say it again. Scream my name while you cum Sasuke." He grunted, slamming into me so hard the bed was shaking.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! Oh god, NARUTO!" I exploded between us, screaming so loud that the neighbors probably heard me.

"Shit Sasuke, I'm gonna cum."

"You're gonna cum deep in my tight ass?" I whispered in his ear, trying to get him to tip over the edge. A low groan came from the blonde as he rode through his orgasm, erratically thrusting while his cum leaked out of me. After several minutes of lying there catching our breaths, Naruto finally said, "That just happened."

"Uh huh."

"How do you feel? I didn't over work you did I?" His warm hand brushed away my hair, feeling my forehead.

"Just tired." I murmured, snuggling into his chest.

"I think your fever has gone down."

"That just means sex solves everything."

What do you think? Does sex solve everything? Hehehe. WE HAVE ONLY 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS LEFT MY DARLINGS! PM me or review to tell me how you want it to end! ALSO: I have a poll up asking about your favourite yaoi Naruto ship! I didn't do a good job...'cause it's mainly my ships...I'll probably make a new one in the near future. Until next time! Au revoir~


	6. Chapter 6

This is the end my darlings. I know it's short and abrupt, I wasn't really inspired, sorry. I do have the sequel in progress, there will be a sneak peek at the end of the chapter.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" I grunted, flipping through the channels on the TV while he made soup,.

"Is there any way I can convince you to stay?" There was a long pause of silence while I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"Why?"

"Because I want you here with me." Sighing, I shook my head.

"Naruto, you don't seem to realize I'm a fugitive. I _can't_ stay. I shouldn't have been here to begin with." The blonde hung his head with a pout and silently continued his cooking.

"But." I continued. "I know a future Hokage who might change that."

Three days later, I prepared for my departure.

"One more day?"

"Naruto, I really can't. The longer I'm here, the more likely it is for you to get caught harboring a fugitive." He grunted, hugging me tightly.

"I don't care."

"You're being stupid and unreasonable. I told you, I'll try to visit, but I really have to go." My lips met his, moving slowly as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I love you. I have for years, you stupid Dead-last. Can't you see that? I wouldn't leave your side forever."

"I..." He kissed me again, then leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you too Bastard. I really, really do."

DEAD END

So...yeah. I tried. Here;s the teaser for the sequel.

Dead of night, cold air nipping at his skin as he trudged through the snow. The young blonde shivered under his many layers of clothing, grumbling about his mission. He had been told to find a special medicinal herb in the middle of the Land of Snow, by himself. And of course, he underpacked. Again.

"Aw man! Why did I have to get sent on a stupid C rank mission?" He whined loudly, not knowing he was being watched. "It's too cold. No way would anything grow up here." Naruto was completely soaked from head to toe, his clothes turning stiff from the cold. His limbs ached, head throbbed, and eyes drooped from exhaustion. There was no where to make camp, the last town a three day walk from his current location. There was no one to help him...or was there? Just as his body gave up, a warm figure behind him caught his falling frame, whispering something in his ear that told him who it was.

"Stupid Dobe."

BOOM! There. Sorry about the amount of time it took to write such a small chapter... Ending... Thing. I tried, okay? Idea's for the sequel are welcome.


End file.
